Deathly Rising
by TwiAddictAnne
Summary: Life and Death. Beginning and ending. Two opposing ideas. One begins when the other ends. What if the cycle was reversed? What if death was just the beginning? A story of humanity and hope … and finding love in the unlikeliest manner. AU. OOC. Rated M for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Any and all recognizable characters do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: This was a random idea that took hold of me and refused to let go. Please keep in mind that this is a fantasy world and so I took a lot of liberty with the themes. I know the theme might not be everyone's cup of tea. So if this is something you're not comfortable with, don't read. I'll understand completely.**

 **All chapters will be flash/drabbles. So each will be 100-500 words long; possibly seven chapters and an epilogue. Two updates daily until we hit the end. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter-1: Prologue**

Death.

Some call it an idea, some say it's a fantasy of an afterlife and to some people it's just another state of being.

Every day, in every moment, there's at least a few hundreds of people who think about death.

Some of them welcome it as a way of escaping the realities of life.

Some await it to be free of pain and hurt.

Some fear it as an unknown entity.

And then there are some who fight against it.

These people challenge death in order to be alive.

Sometimes, if they are really stubborn enough to not let go, death, itself, takes a step back from them.

These instances of interrupted death are few and far between; and this is one of those rare instances.

 **A/N: Dark themes are really not my style. But I'm loving the challenge of it. Share your thoughts with me and leave a review?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	2. Chapter-2: Death Interrupted

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm blown away by your willingness to take a shot at this ride with me. To those of you who are not fans of dark themes, remember who's writing it. I might be taking this as a challenge, but it's still me. ;)**

 **As promised, here's the second chapter. A mega flash this time. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter-2: Death Interrupted**

One moment.

One moment is enough to change a life … to make someone laugh ... to make someone cry ... to make your life flash before your eyes.

One single moment can feel like the most precious thing in your life—if it was your last one. She was having one such moment.

A dark figure stood in the shadows and looked on as the woman writhed in agony. He turned his head away, never liking to be a witness to moments like this.

A faint cry of pain came from where the body laid in the middle of the street, waiting for death to come ... waiting for _him_ to relieve her of this agony.

"No, not yet ..." he heard the woman groan softly as she fought to remain conscious. "I can't die yet."

The desperation in her voice was something he had heard many times before, but the determination was new. It caught his attention, making him curious about the human lying in a puddle of her own blood … awaiting death.

Slowly, he took one step out of the shadows ... then another and another ... until he was standing before her.

She looked up; tear tracks running down her cheeks as she tried to make out his face. "Help ... me, please." Her voice was barely audible in the silence that surrounded them.

"Why?" he asked with a frown. It wasn't like him to ask questions when he was working, but he wanted to know what made her special.

"I ... I'm not ... ready," she gasped out the words.

He kneeled down in front of her, knowing that he was prolonging the inevitable moment, but unable to control himself. "No one is," he told her.

She started to shake her head, ignoring the pain shooting through her body as she did. "I need to stay alive ... for my brother. He's just a little boy ..." She stopped and gulped to get air in her lungs before starting again. "I'm all he's got."

He shrugged. It's a plea he had heard before ... in many voices ... spoken by many men and women. "He'll manage."

"No," she protested. "He needs me."

Again that determined voice struck out to him. _How can someone who's inches away from death be so determined?_ He wondered.

"Please!" she urged him again. "Save me."

Her words made him stop short. In all his years on the job, he had been called many names ... asked for help many times … and in many voices, but never had a cry for saving a soul struck him as such.

"I'm not a savior," he whispered.

She looked at him then—her dark eyes almost boring into his as she reached out to grab on to his cloak. "You can be."

A voice in the back of his mind ordered him to get on with his job, telling him that there were more like her to come.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward. When his lips were just about to touch hers in a kiss of death, he heard a soft sigh leave her.

The sound made him open his eyes. He saw her eyes flutter close as a new drop of tear rolled down her cheek. And in that moment, he felt it—the silent cry from deep within him to be a savior for a change.

He wanted to save a soul instead of taking it … he wanted to save the woman in his arms.

Glancing around to check for anyone or anything lurking around the corners, he tightened his hold on her. "I've got you," he whispered to her.

Then interrupting death for a change, the angel of death himself opened his wings and flew away with a fragile human.

One moment.

One moment is all it took for the human to turn the monster into a savior.

 **A/N: So … thoughts?**

 **Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	3. Chapter-3: Death Disgraced

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thank you for the love you've shown this little fic of mine. :***

 **On to chapter-3!**

 **Chapter-3: Death Disgraced**

Grace.

A word referring to an adornment or a prayer.

To many it's just a fancy word to dignify themselves with.

But not to _him_.

To him, his Grace was power. It was what made him an angel.

"Edward, what were you thinking?" Jasper, the angel of strategic warfare, asked his brother.

"I wasn't," the angel of death replied. "Or rather, I wasn't thinking of anything other than saving her life."

Jasper looked shocked at that. "Why? You're the angel of death. You are supposed to take lives, not save them."

He shot a glare at his brother. "Am I to be a monster for eternity then? Is that how you see me?"

Jasper hesitated for just a moment before saying, "I think you risked too much for just a human."

Edward felt an anger rise within him hearing his brother refer to the woman as "just a human". "It was different. _She_ was different," he murmured softly.

His stubbornness made Jasper shake his head in dismay. "You do realize that the council won't let this go easily, right? They might even strip you off your grace for disregarding orders. I …"

His words were cut short when another angel came to them. He looked directly at the angel of death as he spoke in a loud and clear voice, "Edward, you've been summoned to appear before the council for a trial."

The Angel of death didn't flinch as he followed the messenger to the trial … the words spoken by his brother about being a disgraced angel resonating in his mind.

 **A/N: Everyone still here? *Looks around***

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	4. Chapter-4: Death Punished

**A/N: Hi there! Still with me? Last one for today. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter-4: Death Punished**

Punishment.

Retribution.

A term feared by all creatures—both living and the dead … mortal and immortal.

The members of the council watched with great astonishment as delinquent angel stood before them with his head held high, not showing any sign of remorse.

Aro, the head counsel, finally asked the offender, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The angel replied calmly, "I disobeyed an order, of that, I'm guilty." The council members started to feel relieved at his words, but then he continued, making their relief short-lived. "However, I do not regret what I did."

"Edward!" Carlisle, one of the Archangels, admonished him. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes," the angel responded quietly. "I take full responsibility of my actions."

His composure angered the assembled council members. In their eyes, his actions were a feat born of arrogance.

Whispers of possible punishments spread out like wildfire before Aro raised his hand for silence.

He looked around the room before turning to the Angel. "Edward, your words deeply troubled us," he said. "We feel that it's your arrogance that stopped you from fulfilling your duty today, and that might be stemming from your status of immortality."

The Angel frowned, not realizing where this might be going. "What are you saying?"

Aro pretended to not hear him as he continued talking. "So for your punishment, we feel that you should be stripped off your status of immortality."

Carlisle gasped. "Wouldn't that be little harsh?" he asked the Head Counsel.

"He was entrusted with an important duty, Carlisle," Aro said in a manner of explanation. "He failed. So loss of his grace ought to make him realize the gravity of what he did." Turning back to the Angel, he said, "I sentence you to have your grace seized and to live a mortal life among the humans you seem to care so deeply for."

There was a flash of bright white light as the Angel of Death was stripped off his grace and cast off to the mortal world. The Angel became a human for a human.

 **A/N: We're half way through, people.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Nothing to report?**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I'll see you tomorrow.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	5. Chapter-5: Death Revived

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a little reminder, this fic might be based on a dark theme, but it's still mine. So there will be a HEA. Hang on tight. ;)**

 **Chapter-5: Death Revived**

Some things we forget but they still remain in the back of our minds. We imagine them to be figments of our imagination … brought on by our subconscious.

That is what Bella Swan thought it was when she found a man around the corner from her house.

Although she had been told while growing up to avoid such men, she felt drawn to him.

He looked like any other homeless man, lying on the pavement.

When she was close enough to see him, she felt something stir in her mind. It was as if she had known him in another life.

She knew she should walk away, but her subconscious made her reach out. "Hey, are you okay?"

Her voice made him look up at her. "Are you talking to me?" he asked slowly, his voice sounding rough.

Bella looked at him closely, trying to remember where she had seen his face before, but she could remember nothing.

For a moment, her heart whispered that he's the man she had dreamt of since the night she woke up at her home with no idea how she got home; aside from a distant memory of a nightmare filled with images of death.

She pushed the thought away and nodded. "Yes, it's pretty cold outside. Don't you have any place you can go to?"

"Place?" He looked genuinely confused as he sat up, blinking his eyes as if trying to get used to the light.

"To stay," she clarified. "Maybe a home or a shelter?"

"No home, no shelter. Nothing," he replied in a quiet tone.

Bella stared at the helpless man for a long moment before making up her mind. She couldn't, on her conscience, let him stay outside in this freezing weather. She held a hand out to him. "I'm Bella."

He scrunched up his brows as if in deep thought before taking her hand. "I'm … Edward."

She smiled at him. "Well, Edward, since you don't have a place to go, I'm inviting you to come with me. It's just me and my brother in there. It's not much, but I have hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate? What is that?"

His question made Bella's eyes widen. "Wait, you've never had hot chocolate?" When he shook his head, she took his hand and tugged. "Come on, you're in for a treat then."

She led him to her house, hoping to rid him of the unforgiving cold, unaware of how her touch was reviving him already.

 **A/N: Did that answer some of your questions? More answers to follow soon.**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Happy Halloween, guys!**

 **See you soon.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	6. Chapter-6: Death Observed

**A/N: Hey guys! Last one for tonight. Happy Halloween.** **J**

 **Chapter-6: Death Observed**

Have you ever known the feeling when a carefully laid plan comes to fruition? That feeling is called success.

And that's exactly how Carlisle was feeling as he looked down at the earth.

He could see Edward, the fallen angel, through the clouds.

Edward was wearing a red stripped shirt with jeans—courtesy of his hostess—as he took tentative sips of hot chocolate from the mug he held in his hands.

 _So different from his former self_ , Carlisle thought as he looked on.

A girl came out of the house to sit down beside him on the porch.

It was _her_ … the human girl Edward had given up everything to protect. He had tried to erase everything about their encounter from her mind before he left her at her home that night—he had told the council that.

He had saved her.

Something about this particular human had stopped Edward that night, and that's the reason why Carlisle had asked Jasper to drop Edward somewhere close to her home when he was being sent down from Heaven.

"Did your plan work?" Carlisle turned around to find Jasper standing behind him, his eyes focused on the pair sitting on a porch. "Was that the right thing to do?"

As if to answer their queries, the girl spoke up. "Hey Edward?"

She waited until he looked at her before continuing. "Looks like it's gonna be a rough night. So if you want … you're welcome to stay with us."

"Thank you," Edward responded quietly. "I would like to stay please."

A slow smile spread across Carlisle's face as he observed the scene before him. "I don't know if it was the right thing to do, Jasper," he finally said. "But it was the best thing we could've done for him."

Together they looked on as Bella held a hand out to Edward to help him stand up.

And that is how the savior was revived by the soul he had saved.

 **A/N: AngelWard has angels watching over him too. ;)**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Happy Halloween, guys!**

 **See you soon.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	7. Chapter-7: Deathly Adoration

**A/N: Hi, everyone! *Waves***

 **We're on the last lag of our journey with this one. Thank you for your amazing support on this little fic of mine. I love you guys. :***

 **Chapter-7: Deathly Adoration**

Adoration.

Love.

A strong positive emotion that encompasses your whole being … that ties your soul to another's.

He had never felt anything like it … before _her_.

He couldn't remember anything from his life before the moment Bella found him … and frankly, he didn't want to. He regarded that moment as his first moment on earth … the moment he was reborn.

It was as if she found him and breathed life into his soul. She took him in. She gave him food, shelter and even arranged for him to work at a local restaurant.

In the five years he had known her, Bella and her little brother, Seth, had become his family.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It opened slowly, revealing a smiling girl on the other side—his Bella.

He held up a small bouquet to her. She smiled brightly, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "These are beautiful, honey," she said, bringing the flowers to her nose. "But Edward, you shouldn't have. I should be the one getting you something. It's the opening of _your_ café, after all."

He smiled back, reaching for her hand. "You inspired me to be the best man I could be, Bella. So you deserve the flowers and a whole lot more."

Her answering smile was so bright that for a moment, he wondered if she was indeed an angel like he had thought the first time he had laid eyes on her.

For the rest of the day, he kept the words inside his heart until the time for closing came. Then he took her hands in his and brought her to the roof. Standing underneath hundreds of stars, Edward whispered, "I love you, Bella."

She didn't answer, but the way she kissed him made him realize that maybe, just maybe, she loved him too.

In that moment, high up in the clouds, two angels smiled. "He has found love," Jasper said in awe.

"Yes," Carlisle responded. "He's happy."

 **A/N: So … thoughts?**

 **Hit me with them and leave a review.**

 **On another note, the nominations for the TwiFic Fandom Awards have been announced. I've yet to check them myself, but if you're interested, here's the link for you guys. :)**

 **twificfandomawards . blogspot p / 2015- nominees -by- nominee .html (Remove the spaces before you hit enter.)**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **See you in a few hours with a special announcement and the epilogue.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	8. Epilogue: A Beautiful Life

**A/N: Hey, guys.**

 **This is it. The last one. Hope you enjoyed this journey with AngelWard. Thank you for your amazing support on this little fic of mine. I love you guys. :***

 **Epilogue: A Beautiful Life**

Life.

Some say it's simply the state of being alive.

Some call it a form of energy.

And to some, life means living a life full of love.

No matter how one defines life, one thing is certain—man's will to live.

Although there are some who welcome death instead of embracing the life they have been given, there's always a silent plea in their hearts—a plea for a savior … a plea for a better life.

And then there are some people who fight for their lives. They fight so hard that their will to live wins over everything … even death.

The Archangel looked at the sight before him. He could see the way the bride smiled as the groom slipped the ring on her finger, tying them together for eternity.

 _You've done well, my friend_ , he thought. _Godspeed, Edward._

"Sir?" an angel called out to him.

"Yes." Carlisle turned his head to face his audience once more. With his heart full of happiness for his friend, he addressed the hundreds of angels standing before him. "So as I was saying, life is a beautiful gift to humanity. It's what makes it worthwhile for us to protect every living being on earth," he stopped to take a look around the new angels on his squadron and then continued. "Make sure you keep that in mind at all times."

Later, as he watched Edward dance with his new bride under the star-studded night sky, Carlisle smiled. "You've been given an amazing gift, my friend," he whispered. "A gift of life. Make it a good one."

 **A/N: And … that's a wrap, people.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Hit me with them and leave a review.**

 **I know I never write something super meaningful or deep, but this is a small attempt on my part to raise awareness against suicide. No matter how horrible life seems to us, the dark times shall pass. So never forget to love life, and make it an amazing one.**

 **Important: I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo this year, which means, very tight writing schedule** **** **to keep up with. So even though I'll try to get at least one RoALS update to you guys, I** **** **can't promise anything during** **** **the month of November. Wish me luck. Feel free to PM me if** **** **you want to. :)**

 **Also, in a** **different, totally unexpected** **and mind-blowing news, my fics have been nominated for 65 awards in 17 categories in the** **TwiFic Fandom Awards. Here's** **the link for the list of nominations. Check it out and vote** **for your favorite writers. Voting goes live today. I have no idea who nominated me, but whoever you are, thank you. I love you, guys. :)**

 **twificfandomawards . blogspot .** **com / p / 2015- nominees -by-** **nominee .html (Remove the spaces before you hit enter.)**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Check out my new one-shot, The Right Kind of Wrong. :)**

 **See you in a December.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


End file.
